


send n00ds

by izayathirst (pecanroll69)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/izayathirst
Summary: izaya got ahold of some of your nudes, which, for some reason, makes you want to send him more nudes. fun ensues. gender neutral afab reader





	1. Chapter 1

"Helloooo!" A familiar obnoxious presence pulls up a chair next to you at your little corner of the coffee shop. You sigh, cocking an eyebrow at him as you sip through your straw. "And what brings you here, Orihara?"

"I just wanted to pay you a little visit. I notice you seem to get annoyed when I hang around and I just can't figure out why! I love my precious humans, and I'd like them to love me back." The smile on his face looks genuine, even sweet. You hate to admit that he's charismatic at times, making you reconsider your coldness towards him.

"How did you even know I'd be here?

He shrugs. "Lucky guess." His face lights up with a manic grin. "Oh, and I can see your texts. Nice nudes, by the way. I wonder why you haven't sent me any?"

You blush, opening and closing your mouth a few times before finding the words to respond. He waits patiently, head cocked to the side and resting on his hand. "You're bluffing. You just knew my favorite coffee shop and figured I'd be here. And there's no way you can just pull up my texts, I dont even-- I-I haven't even sent any nudes in a long time."

He laughs, eyes holding your gaze even though you want to look away in embarrassment. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

He whips out his phone and your stomach sinks. He turns to you and sure enough there's a picture of you squeezing your tits for the camera. You quickly push his hand down onto the table, phone safely turned over so no one can see.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" You hiss. "We're in public! And how-- why do you have those? Nevermind, I don't really care to know. Just please delete that. You complain about Shinra being a pervert, but you're twisted, Izaya."

"Fine, fine. I was really looking forward to, ah, _admiring_ these tonight though." Your face is warm and you can't help but imagine what that would look like. You scold your mind for the mental image, and for getting turned on by it. The two of you had flirted before, in a kind of teasing, fight for dominance way. You hated to admit that there was already some sexual tension between you.

"I'm just a little hurt that my precious human would send nudes to others but not me. I must admit I'm a little jealous-- I want you all to myself."

"I thought you loved all humans equally? No special exceptions?"

He pauses before responding, wanting to be deliberate in his words. "That still holds true. However, some humans are more... attractive than others. And I have desires like anyone else." He winks and swirls his ice coffee as if it's fine wine, ice chunks shifting around in the cup.

You lick your lips, unsure of how to respond. On the one hand, he was obnoxious, cocky, nosy, morally bankrupt, and obsessive. On the other hand, you thought he was irresistibly attractive, often because of those traits. "I would've just sent you some nudes if you had asked nicely. But only if you agree not to hack into my phone or whatever the hell you did."

His eyes light up and he smirks. "Can't promise that. But somehow I feel like you don't really mind that much."

Calling you on your bluffs as always. You rub the bridge of your nose and sigh. "Fine, whatever. Just don't use them as leverage or sell them as information or something."

"Now that I can do. Like I said," his eyes flash with undisguised lust, "I want you all to myself." He puts both hands on the table as he pushes his chair back. He looks down at you, still grinning. "Well, I better be going now. Secrets to find and sell, you know. I hope to see more of you later." He gives your body a once over and turns around with a wave.

When you get home, you put on your cutest lingerie, a frilly transparent black number that you think Izaya will like. You send him a picture of yourself in a relatively innocent pose, simply sitting on your bed with your legs together and your hand on your lap.

7:17: Is this what you were thinking of earlier?

7:18: You're stunning, though I will admit I'd prefer to see you with less clothes on.

7:18: Mm, quick reply. Someone's eager.

7:19: Oh please. It's part of my job that I keep multiple phones on me at all times. You're the one sending me pictures of yourself barely clothed 30 minutes after I asked you to, probably as soon as you got home.

God dammit. Why could he sense everything? You send him another pic, lifting up the hem of your lingerie to show off your matching underwear and a glimpse of the bare skin above your hips.

7:21: What a little tease. I appreciate the show, though I feel like if I were there those clothes would be gone by now.

7:21: Are you that desperate to see me naked? How improper, mister information broker. I might have to use that information against you.

He palms his already hard cock through his pants. You were such a tease, but it was clearly working. The things he would do to you if he was with you. He sends you a picture of his shirt pulled up ever so slightly, mimicking the picture you just sent to him. The hardness in his pants is clearly visible, and you want so badly to move your hands tantalizingly across his hip bones and the soft skin of his stomach, stopping just short of actually touching his cock. To your chagrin, you're already getting wet.

7:23: You're just as much of a tease. What's that in your pants, do you want something Orihara?

7:24: Just to shove my cock down your throat so you'll finally stop back talking me. You really need to learn how to respect your superiors, and I feel like an incorrigible slut like you can only learn through some tough loving.

You're so flustered and desperate for his touch, for him to torture you with naughty words and naughtier deeds. You wish he would just come and fuck you already. You send him a nude without the dress part of the lingerie, tits out but your underwear still on.

7:27: If you come over here, I'll let you get a look of what's under my underwear. It's already wet, I hope you don't mind.

He smirks, sending you one final picture of his dick out of his pants, precum leaking from the tip.

7:28: So am I, how perfect. I'll be there in 10.


	2. Chapter 2

You check your phone every few seconds in anticipation and your heart jumps into your throat when you hear the knock at the door. You decide to leave him hanging for a bit, waiting for another less patient knock against your door. You smile when you hear it and open the door. "Oh, sorry, didn't hear you."

He snickers, his eyes focused on your exposed chest. "Don't be coy. I'm fairly certain you waited for me with bated breath." Why did he always have to be right? Nevermind that.  
  
You saunter off to the bedroom wordlessly, throwing him one backward glance as an invitation. He cocks an eyebrow, smirks, and gladly follows, discarding his jacket on your couch as he goes. He looks around at the small living space, noting the mess and any signs of sentimentality that he might be able to use as leverage if the two or you ever become enemies.  
  
"Are you done psychologically analyzing me based on the decor of my room?"  
  
He laughs that charming laugh of his. "I'm just trying to get to know you better."  
  
"Yeah, so you can use that against me?"  
  
"Of course, my dear! Can never be too careful." He approaches you, stroking your hair behind your ear in an act of gentleness that contrasts his threatening words. You blush, unsure of how to react. "Though, somehow I feel like after I give you the fuck of your life, you won't want to cross me."  
  
He pulls you in by your waist, kissing you ferociously, teeth clashing and biting. Your tongues fight for dominance, and his wins. He breaks away to push his knee between your legs, making you fall back on the bed and caging you in with his arms. "Your lips taste so good, but..." He stands up and pulls your hips to the edge of the bed. "I wonder what your pussy tastes like, would you show me?" You nod eagerly. He kneels by the bed, and you lift your ass up so he can remove your undies. He grins, admiring the prominent wet spot. "Mmm, already so wet for me. Your body is so _lewd_."  
  
He puts your thighs over his shoulders, bringing your pussy to his mouth for one long, slow lick. You shiver and your thighs clamp around his face. He utters a satisfied "mm" against your pussy and continues to lick your clit. He backs away to watch your reaction to his ministrations, pushing a finger into you and eliciting a sharp moan. He grins, amused but composed. "You taste even better than I imagined. Human bodies are truly incredible, yours in particular."  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
His expression is gleeful and maniacal. "You're such a good little whore, knowing that I hold the power here. I could make everything come crashing down around you, rebuild it, then do it again. You're _mine_. Say it."  
  
"I-I'm yours, Izaya... Every part of me belongs to you."  
  
Pleased with your submission, he brings his mouth back down to lick circles around your clit, fingerfucking you. The sensations are overwhelming, and you find your hands desperately grabbing onto wherever they find purchase, tangling in his hair and grasping the sheets. His dark eyes look directly into yours, intense and hungry. You moan, pushing his head even further into your pussy. He groans and it's not long before you're arching your back and incoherently muttering his praises.  
  
That shit-eating grin is back on his face as he looks down at you, wiping his mouth on his long sleeve. "You're so fun to play with, you know. The faces and sounds you make are absolutely delectable. I could get used to toying with you every night." You desperately hope he means it. He climbs onto the bed, taking his shirt off to reveal his lean torso. "It's your turn to serve your master." He lifts your body to put your head on a pillow, then straddles your chest. "I'm going to facefuck you, and you're going to take whatever I give you and love it. Understand?" You nod, biting your lip in anticipation. He wraps his fingers around your neck, and you moan with what limited breath you have. He sighs contentedly and releases his grip on your throat. "I love to see you under me... You better get used to barely breathing, my pet. I'm not going to go easy on you."  
  
Izaya unzips his pants and takes out his cock. Your eyes widen; it looks bigger in person. "I don't know if that will fit..." He smirks and pulls your head up by your hair, rubbing his cock against your cheek and getting precum on your face. "I think you'll manage. Let's try it out, shall we?"  
  
Izaya slides into your mouth, and you let out a muffled moan around his cock. He laughs as he begins to thrust slowly. "You're moaning this much from sucking me off? I'm the one with a hot wet mouth to fuck, but you're the one making a scene. You must really enjoy this... how adorable." He punctuates the sentence with one hard thrust to the back of your throat. You gag, eyes watering as you look up at him. His cock twitches in your mouth, his face flushing and eyes wide in awe. The sight of you choking on his length turns him on so much. His typical smug expression returns and he continues thrusting. "Shit, you're so delicate aren't you? That just makes me want to be rougher." You grasp his thighs while he continues to fuck your mouth. The pace picks up and Izaya's breathing gets heavier. He's trying to suppress moans, wanting to prove his self control.  
  
"I'm going to fill your pretty mouth with my cum, and you better swallow it all, slut. I don't want you to waste a drop of it." He moans as he finishes in your mouth, filling it with an impressive amount of cum. You drool a bit of it out despite your attempt to swallow it all. He smiles as he takes his cock out of your mouth, bending down to lick up his cum and push it into your mouth with his tongue. You whimper, feeling him smirk against your lips.  
  
He gets off of you, letting you sit up and catch your breath. He runs two fingers up your slit, causing you to shudder. He brings his fingers to his face and scissors them, observing the trail of fluid with a mix of amusement and lust. "You act so indignant when I flirt with you, but you can't get enough of me when I touch you. Such a cocktease." He laughs, low and dark. He's already semi hard again. "On your hands and knees, if you can handle anymore of me."  
  
"I'll handle anything you give me, master. I'm yours to use." You grin and get on your hands and knees. Slowly, Izaya's hands slide down across your waist and hips, settling on your ass. He grabs your ass and lets it go, watching it jiggle. He gives it a light smack and admires the red mark left in its place. He makes a mental note that he should spank you until you bruise, but that'll be for another time. You turn around to look at him out of the corner of your eye. "Please fuck me, Izaya, I need you inside me."  
  
There's that deliciously malicious grin. You feel his cock pressed up against you. "I'm going to ruin you." He pounds into you fast and hard. Your pussy is so sensitive, and you're already a moaning mess. Encouraged by your moans, his nails dig into your ass cheeks and he fucks you harder than you knew possible. He was able to hold his moans in before, but now he's groaning and whispering words of praise and filth to you. "Your pussy's so wet right now, so-- fuck-- so tight. I wanted to tease you, but I can't help myself anymore." You try to respond through your moans but he pushes your head down into the pillow, his thrusts going deeper at this angle. You're practically screaming into the pillow. "Fuck, you're such a good little cumslut, aren't you? I'll have to fill all your holes at some point." His breathing becomes more strained and he finally cums inside you. He fucks you throughout his orgasm, letting out a drawn out moan. You relish the full feeling before he pulls out.  
  
He sits down on the bed, catching his breath and eyeing his cum dripping out of your pussy. "I've never seen someone put on a performance like you. Your reactions are so entertaining, I'd like to see more of them." You sit down too, sticking two fingers inside of yourself to cover them in your combined fluids. His eyes are glued to your fingers as you bring them to your mouth and suck them slow and sensuous. He licks his lips absentmindedly.  
  
"Reactions like this?"  
  
He crawls closer to you, mischief in his countenance. He gives you a brief but passionate kiss, pulling your hair so your head is tilted back. You whimper. "I like reactions like this too. I love seeing you so vulnerable, so submissive in comparison to your usual personality. This is what I adore about humans-- their complexity." He strokes your hair and you close your eyes, leaning on his chest.  
  
You could get used to being one of Izaya's beloved humans.  



End file.
